Sarah Carter
|originally from = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |husband = Kevin Barth (2014–present) |family = Alice (daughter) |first appearance = Na Kama Hele |portrays = Lynn Downey}} Sarah Sangin Carter (October 30, 1980) is an Canadian actress who portrays Lynn Downey on the Hawaii Five-0. Life & Career Fresh out of Canada, Sarah Carter's career in Hollywood took off quickly, landing a string of series regular roles such as "Madeleine Poe", opposite James Woods, on CBS' Shark (2006), and "Maggie", on TNT's Steven Spielberg-produced Falling Skies (2011). With an education in fine arts and a background in musical theater, Sarah honors her love for the artistic process by spending as much time in the theater as her life will allow. She has been classically trained in theater, voice and dance at Ryerson University in Toronto. Sarah always leaves a memorable impression with her popular guest-starring and recurring roles, namely as "Alicia Baker" on the CW's Smallville (2001); as "Wrenn Darcy", opposite Peter Krause, Donald Sutherland, and Jill Clayburgh, in HBO's Dirty Sexy Money (2007); and as "Cassie" in the much-talked about _"Entourage" (2004) {The Sundance Kids (#2.7)_ episode of HBO's hit series, Entourage (2004). In film, Sarah has starred in several independent and studio pictures, including Haven (2004), Killing Zelda Sparks (2007), Berkeley (2005), The Weinstein Co.'s DOA: Dead or Alive (2006), New Line Cinema's Final Destination 2 (2003), and most recently, she appeared, opposite Rachel McAdams, as "Diane", Jessica Lange's home-wrecker, in SpyGlass Pictures' blockbuster, The Vow (2012). Having been classically trained in theater, voice and dance, she has portrayed some of history's most iconic characters, including "Nina" in Anton Chekhov's "The Seagull" and "Viola" in William Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night", and now works consistently with renowned director and coach, Larry Moss, with whom she has been work-shopping a production of Le Roi Jones/Amiri Baraka's, "Dutchman". Besides being a successful actor, Sarah has a parallel career as a singer/songwriter in her band, "SanguinDrake", where she goes by her full birth name, Sarah Sanguin Carter. Trivia * She usually played as Maggie in TNT's science-fiction series Falling Skies. * Married to Kevin Barth in 2014 and has one daughter named Alice (born September 2, 2017). Hawaii Episode Guide Season 6 Mai ho’oni I ka wai lana málie Lehu a Lehu Ua ‘o’oloku ke anu i na mauna Ka Papahana Holo Pono Ka ‘alapahi nui Na Pilikua Nui Na Kama Hele Piko Pau ‘iole Hana Keaka Ka Makau Kaa Kaua Kuleana Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha Umia Ka Hanu Hoa 'Inea Ke Koa Lokomaika’i Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa’a Waiwai Kanaka Hahai Malama Ka Po’e Ka Haunaele Ka Pono Ku’oko’a I ‘ika Ka Ao Pilina Koko Pa’a ka ‘ipuka i ka ‘upena nananana O ke ali’I wale no ka’u makemake Season 7 Makaukau ‘oe e Pa’ani? Hawaiian Nightmare He Moho Hou Hu a’e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile Ke Ku ‘Ana Ka Hale Ho’okauwel Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Hana Komo Pae Elua la ma Nowemapa Ka Luhi Ka’ili aku Ka ‘Aelike Ua ho’i ka ‘ōpua i Awalua Ka laina ma ke one Ka Pa'ani Nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui E mālama pono Puka 'ana Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a Ua malo'o ka wai Waimaka 'ele'ele Wehe 'ana He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono Category:Cast (2010) Category:Actress